


Vibrancy

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Despair, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, Nanami, and accidental touches. Written for evil-muffins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrancy

Her hands are cold. 

 

Logically, he shouldn’t have expected anything else, for metal is cold and that was the only way they could bring her back into the real world, but it feels wrong for such a vibrant girl’s hands to be so cold… 

 

“Hajime, do you want to go back to our game?” she asks, passing him a controller. 

 

“I guess I’ll have to, Chiaki.” he answers, tightening his grip on her hand as she begins to annihilate him at Mario Kart. 

 

(Why should it matter how warm her hands are when he’s got her back?) 


End file.
